The Sleeping Habits of the Boy's Love Human: JR
by AZ1087653
Summary: For this specific report, the sleeping habits of the Boy's Love human has been studied. A masculine couple has been researched for the sake of improving the mind. The following report is meant for research purposes and may not be copied, sold, or otherwise used in any way. Thank you for your cooperation.
1. Akihiko and Misaki

I wanted to write something much more amusing than the other story I am currently posting. I came up with this idea after chatting with Risque Tendencies. See author's note at the end if anything doesn't make sense.

Disclaimer – I do not own, nor will I ever own.

/GG/

The Sleeping Habits of the Boy's Love Human

Human Beings from the planet Earth are funny little creatures that are in need of constant study. Each one has his or her own personal style of living and dying. This is why it is necessary to return to Planet Earth and investigate at varying intervals; to ensure all data is catalogued for future use.

For this specific report, the sleeping habits of the Boy's Love human has been studied. A masculine couple has been researched for the sake of improving the mind. The following report is meant for research purposes and may not be copied, sold, or otherwise used in any way. Thank you for your cooperation.

**Akihiko Usami (31) and Misaki Takahashi (21)**

Akihiko Usami is a collector by trade. He collects everything from stuffed versions of bears with the name Suzuki-san, to rare algae balls, to eels. When he cannot think of something to collect he writes various works of fiction he lets other humans read for enjoyment. The one thing this man wanted he couldn't have.

That one thing was an encaser. Akihiko is an encased individual who prefers to allow his reproductive organ to be encased within the rectum of another human being of the same gender. This is popular on Planet Earth by those who do not wish to help with the overpopulation problem. He had chosen an encaser while still in high school. The problem; that encaser wasn't actually an encaser, but an encased, so Akihiko was up poop creek.

Lucky for him the younger brother of the one chosen was an encaser, so the older brother handed him over to allow Akihiko to become encased. Misaki Takahashi was just about to enter one of Earth's higher learning establishments when he was given to Akihiko. As he is the younger of the pair, it makes him special to be the Alpha Male in the pack. Normally the Alpha Male is the older, but if the older is an encased then he immediately relinquishes the title of Alpha Male to the one who is the encaser.

Thanks to Misaki's older brother's inability to properly say his surname correctly, Akihiko tends to go by the name Usagi-san. Misaki calls him this name to show the older man that HE is in charge. Usagi-san must call Misaki by his first name or he is not allowed to become encased.

Akihiko is made to sleep naked when his younger encaser sleeps in the same room. This is so his reproductive organ is always on display for the encaser. Since the encaser is in charge in the relationship the encaser does not need to sleep naked. So Misaki chooses to sleep with clothes on.

Part of the benefits of being an encaser is having the reproductive organ sucked on by the encased. This is to show dominance in the relationship. During this time the encaser usually tells the other man, 'no' which translates to, 'keep sucking you moron, I like to feel good!'.

Here is one such interaction: (The scene took place in the bedroom. Misaki was leaning against the headboard on the comfortable pillows of the bed. His pants were already gone, but his shirt remained on his torso. Akihiko was kneeling down to show submission and getting ready to put Misaki's reproductive organ into his mouth.)

"No, Usagi-san!"

"Do you want me to use my hand or my mouth?" (Akihiko was so excited about being able to suck his encaser he had a grin on his face.)

(Misaki turned red, which is the customary answer of: mouth.)

(Akihiko placed his mouth over Misaki's reproductive organ and blew lightly, which caused Misaki to shiver.)

"Stop (keep going you idiot!) Usagi-san!"

(Akihiko then put his mouth onto the phallus of his encaser's reproductive organ and started to suck and bob his head up and down. This feeling stimulates the nerve endings in the encaser's penis. As this happens, the encaser shoots his reproductive fluid into the encased's mouth as a token of appreciation for the stimulation.)

"Hold on, Usagi-san, I am going to come!"

(He shoots! He scores! After he comes he is tired and it is the perfect time for the encased to slip his reproductive organ into the rectum of the encaser.)

"Don't move so fast, Usagi-san!"

(During this time the encased is not allowed to speak, so he just grunts like a primitive ape-man.)

"Usa-Usagi-san. I'm going to come again!"

(The encaser erupts like a geyser, while the encased shoots his own reproductive fluid inside. This act is to say "thank you for allowing me to taste and swallow your reproductive fluid".)

After such an encounter, which happens quite a bit because the Alpha Male is always saying "no", the two like to fall asleep on the older male's bed. Usually the older male will hold the younger male to his chest, with his arms draped over him. This is to keep him from rolling off the bed. Misaki likes the feel of falling asleep within Akihiko's arms because he is always moving and being trapped keeps him from moving too much. Such movement makes sleep virtually impossible.

At times Misaki will choose to sleep in his own room. This is to remain in the dominant position and teach the older encased how to live and sleep without him. The encased must be treated more like a lower life form in many cases because he is a lower life form. Akihiko is unable to function without Misaki to help around the house. Because of Akihiko's inability to learn new domestic ways he is often punished by not being allowed to sleep with his younger encaser.

When a period of time happens where the encased is unable to sleep with his encaser he goes through withdraw until his encaser allows him to be encased again. Akihiko must be encased a certain number of times each week to ensure he is in top running condition. Also, he must partake of Misaki's reproductive fluid in order to ensure he is showing his appreciation.

Misaki likes to play with his encased. He is what is known on Earth as a tease. This is allowed because of his younger nature and being an encaser. He is also a special type of encaser; one who was not touched before. So rare is it to find someone who was not touched before, Akihiko feels it is only necessary to show his appreciation as many times as possible. This is why he follows Misaki around and asks to be encased numerous times throughout the day.

Sometimes this is tiring for Misaki, who is also trying to attend Earth's form of education institution, that he punishes Akihiko by making him wear clothes to bed. This type of punishment is so degrading that the older man can do nothing but hold onto a large Suzuki-san to keep from crying. It is necessary to train an encased though, so Misaki is well within his rights.

Because of his higher status within the couple Misaki rarely tells Akihiko he loves him. This term is degrading to the male ego and must not be said at any time. To show his submission, Akihiko is required to say these words throughout the day. Only when he has been a good boy does Misaki share those words as well.

Based on Earth standards, this couple does love one another. Both are happy with their arrangement and how things within their arrangement work. This is why they have been together for over three years.

**Amendment to Aforementioned Information**

It was discovered though that Akihiko and Misaki were not a normal couple. So in order to get well rounded information other couples have also been chosen. Their reports will follow after more data is collected about the sleeping habits of the Boy's Love human.

/GG/

**Author's note –**

**This story mirrors a movie called, "The Mating Habits of the Earthbound Human". This movie is done documentary style and is narrated by an alien who is discussing how an Earth couple meets, lives, and creates a child. The movie is comedic because the alien gets everything about the couple wrong. I have done that in this story as well. It is meant to be wrong to be funny. I hope it was amusing. **

**Encaser – Uke**

**Encased – Seme**

**Hope you enjoyed this little parody. **

**Cheers!**


	2. Hiroki and Nowaki

I hope people are enjoying this little parody type story. I do giggle when I write it, so I personally think it's funny.

Thanks to all who read and thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and put the story on alerts. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations.

/GG/

In order to ensure all the proper information was available, other couples were added to the main report. The following reports are for research purposes only. Please refrain from making copies, selling, or otherwise using them without proper authorization. Thank you.

**Hiroki Kamijou (31) and Nowaki Kusama (27)**

Hiroki Kamijou, it was found out through some deep research, had wanted to be Akihiko's encaser for years. Ever since the man was ten and the other had kissed him. Kissing is another strange Earth custom where the lips are pressed together in an effort to exchange saliva. In the course of this exchange two people can take on cells of the other individual and process them inside of their own bodies. It is said, by Earth Humans, that the practice of saliva exchange is a pleasant experience.

Thanks to Misaki's older brother's hold on Akihiko, the encaser was not able to keep his Alpha Male pheromones in check and ended up attracting an encased who wanted to be an Alpha Male. This other man's name is Nowaki Kusama, so named because he was dropped onto the doorstep of the Kusama Orphanage by a typhoon (or nowaki).

Nowaki was able to smell out this encaser male, who was not keeping his pheromone levels high enough, and become his encased. The problem: Hiroki is the encaser and thus is the prime Alpha Male. Because both in this pair are dominant, both share the role of Alpha Male.

This creates a lot of controversy for the one who _should_ be Alpha Male, thus Hiroki ends up being rather harsh toward his encased. There are even rare times in which the encaser becomes the encased and has to partake in sucking out the reproductive fluid of the normal encased. This is quite the blow to the encaser's ego. No encaser wants to be the one to suck.

Hiroki is the older male in this group, so he does have that going for him. He is allowed to call the younger; Nowaki, while the younger must call him Hiro-san. A Hiro is someone who is extremely high up in the ranks of humans; someone who risks everything to save everyone and does not think about him or herself. This is one of the reasons why Hiroki could not figure out why Akihiko did not want him as an encaser; who wouldn't want an encaser who is a hiro.

The younger encased seems to be happy most of the time being the more submissive in the relationship so Hiroki can retain some dignity. When he is unable to keep his dignity in check, he tends to hurl inanimate objects at anyone and everyone. This is to prove he is not just Alpha Male, but an Alpha Male among Alpha Males. I AM ALPHA MALE, HEAR ME ROAR!

One such place where Hiroki shows his power is while teaching at an Earth educational establishment. An actual encounter is shown here:

"Pay attention and put the mobile away!"

(Hiroki threw a writing utensil at the head of a younger male student who was definitely an encased. Said student was trying to set up a date to be encased by the female of the species.)

"If you idiots cannot pay attention then don't bother coming!"

(I AM ALPHA MALE, HEAR ME ROAR! Hiroki likes to show his dominance everywhere because he is scary like that.)

Nowaki can be Alpha Male at times too when he starts to feel that urge. Luckily for Hiroki it doesn't happen often, but Nowaki always has his little ways of keeping Hiroki in line. One such way is to constantly tell Hiroki he is cute.

Earth. Men. Are. Not. Cute!

No Earth man wants to be called cute either. When Hiroki is called cute he does one of two things: 1) Blushes to tell Nowaki he wants his mouth on him somewhere for his insolence. 2) Throws something at him because he can. ROAR!

Sleeping for these two has graduated to a new level. Hiroki and Nowaki have almost reached the ten year mark in being together, which means they are closer to needing to find another mate (this is discussed in The Divorce Rate of the Earth Living Idiot report last month). Because they are so close to this cutoff they sleep together and both sleep with clothes on. Neither has need to show his reproductive organ anymore because after nine years the organs have lost their appeal. They do not fuck nearly as often as Misaki and Akihiko.

When they do fuck it is often following some type of code. The phrase, "Nowaki, I'm cold" normally translates to, "A typhoon is cold". In the case of these two fighting Alpha Males, the line is Hiroki's way of saying, "Get off your ass you lazy, good for nothing encased, and be encased by me!" Nowaki knows not to argue with this phrase because he knows he will be punished severely if not complied with. The customary response is, "Right, Hiro-san", which translates to, "The hiro is always right, so I must comply or get inanimate objects thrown at my person".

While Akihiko and Misaki generally swap fluids in a kind and sweet manner, Hiroki and Nowaki share fluids in a rough manner befitting two fighting Alpha Males. Hiroki has the unpleasant duty to take on a reproductive organ that is larger than most of the male species. Because of this the process is painful and he must hold onto the younger encased for dear life. Usually the pain is so great Hiroki's eyes water and his legs wrap around the other's waist. And there are times when it's so unbearable he refuses to look at the other man and be on his knees with his supple and sweet ass in the air. (A supple and sweet ass has now been added to the dictionary with a picture of Hiroki Kamijou's as an example. If anyone would like a copy of the picture, please direct them to the sales department. Copies are being sold for 1*92031, thank you.)

A recent example of discussion before fluid exchange from this couple is as follows:

"Nowaki, are you an idiot?" (The encased had just finished working his job at an Earth medical facility where he must babysit a bunch of spawn that have bodily problems of some sort.)

"What do you mean, Hiro-san?" (The encased feigns ignorance for his transgressions because he does not want to be punished.)

"You sent me three dozen text messages, while I was in class. What makes it worse is you changed my indicator so every time the phone went off, I and my students heard, "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt"! I didn't know the phone going off was mine until the end of the fucking lesson!" (The blush on Hiroki's face means the younger encased should immediately take the older into his arms and place his mouth somewhere, preferably on the other's lips. That didn't happen.)

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, but I left my phone in your office after I left from lunch. Professor Miyagi was nice enough to call the hospital and let me know so I could come pick it up." (This type of lie did not work and only peed Hiroki all the more.)

"I am going to KILL him!" (Passive aggressive language is common in Earth's culture; please see report #34109 on Earth's idiosyncrasies.)

"It is okay Hiro-san." (By this time the encased knows he is in for it, so he leads the encaser into the bedroom where the younger is allowed to be encased and shown who is boss in the relationship.)

This type of punishment works well for some encased, but not for others. The encased called Nowaki doesn't seem to pick up on how to behave, so he is often punished. The average ratio between his punishments to Hiroki's punishments is 99:1. For every one time Hiroki must be punished, Nowaki is punished ninety-nine times.

This concludes the report on Hiroki and Nowaki. Please follow up with the next reports as they show a more detailed look at others who follow different types of encasement patterns. If you have any questions please feel free to contact us using the toll-free, intergalactic, phone number. Operators are standing by and wait times can be excessive. Thank you.


	3. Isaka and Asahina

Thank you to Risque Tendencies for finding my name mistake so I could fix it!

/GG/

It has come to our attention that someone placed a view finder within the sleeping room of Hiroki Kamijou and Nowaki Kusama. This is unacceptable when not in compliance with The Privacy Act of Earth Humans, section 4, subheading 89, paragraph 3, bullet point 7, which states: Only licensed individuals on Earth surveys shall be permitted to view, record, or otherwise with regards to The Mating Habits of the Earthbound Human. Refrain from viewing these habits any further and follow protocol. Thank you.

**Amendment **

**It has come to our attention after reviewing this couple that there is no ten year rule for marriage or other such unions. The writers of the original report have been reprimanded and a new report has been issued. Humans may remain together for as long as they please, which does not seem very long when certain groups are not allowed marriage/unions and others have 48 hour marriages/unions. **

**Ryuuichiro Isaka (35) and Kaoru Asahina (36)**

Ryuuichiro Isaka screams Alpha Male in the workplace. He is in charge of a whole slew of humans who work on getting the printed word out to the masses. The man likes to prove his manliness by strutting around the office in expensive outfits and sexually harassing both the men and women of the species.

This changes though once he is in a more domestic place. From research gathered by intelligence it appears Ryuuichiro is into a practice called S&M, which translates to "sexual intercourse and making love". The whole definition is being created at this time, please check back in a few weeks to gather further information on the subject.

**Amendment**

**Sexual intercourse and making love is a practice done by two beautiful people who want to show their reproductive organs to others for the purpose of masturbation. Cameras are set up in the room and a person with a cone shaped device yells action and cut throughout in order to make sure the cameras are able to see the reproductive organs in the best light. **

When Ryuuichrio wanted to choose an encased for himself, he was surprised to find his own personal assistant, Kaoru Asahina, wanted the job. This type of issue is not allowed as master and servant should never cross this line. That did not stop the two from becoming one and they have paved the way for future generations of servants to become one with their masters. (Earth literature has an immense amount of information regarding individuals not complying with the Earth hierarchy. Please see the new S&M section in the library for further information.)

The reason this couple was chosen is because of their impressive displays in the bedroom. Ryuuichiro, being the encaser, does not need to walk around naked like is required of Kaoru, but he does. This occurs because Ryuuichiro enjoys the stares he receives from his encased. The lusty look in said encased's eyes causes Ryuuichiro's reproductive organ to dance on its own. When the reproductive organ dances on its own the owner feels good and tends to blush (hoping someone will take the hint and start to suck on said organ). Facial blushes are something that Ryuuichiro is good at making others do, which means he is one hell of an encaser. Even other encasers (Misaki Takahashi) fall prey to Ryuuichrio's abilities.

This type of activity causes Kaoru to become jealous and the encased must then be punished severely once in the bedroom. One such occurrence is as follows:

"Oh! My! God!" (Translation – I am your god, you will bow down before me and receive my reproductive fluid!)

(Ryuuichiro was lying on his back with his reproductive organ inside of Asahina's mouth. The encased was using his tongue to try to ease the encaser's reproductive fluid from something called a legume sac that is right under the organ.)

"I'm going to come!" (At this point the feeling was unbearable, so the encaser was shaking and sweating, as well as using colorful Earth language called swearing. Please see, "Earth's Book of Swearing for Morons" in the library for further information. This type of speaking is not allowed outside of the home and if used harsh punishments will be given, thank you.)

At this point Ryuuichiro had given his reproductive fluid to the slightly older encased and fallen into a daze on the ground. This motion is (as mentioned before) to symbolize it is time for the encased to become encased within the encaser.

"Asahina, stop! (Keep moving you idiot!) You are moving too fast! (Asahina had managed to become completely encased, which caused the strange sight of his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He then started to move his hips in a circular fashion while removing and reinserting his reproductive organ into the other's rectum, many times.)

"I am going to pound you into the floor, Ryuuichiro-sama." (Asahina means, "I am sorry for causing trouble and for that you may encase my reproductive organ until you are satisfied I have been punished enough.)

This type of interaction continued on until the encased had been encased more than five times throughout the night. By the time the sun lit the area with radiation, both men were exhausted. We had no idea that two grown adult males could get that angry with one another to warrant such a long punishment. We will need to further study this phenomenon, for unlike our prior two couples, this couple actually seems to need the punishment so much more. (We wonder what type of person Kaoru is to require such harsh conditions!)

Unlike most couples, the encased does not actually walk around naked. While it is customary for said individual to do so, he is not actually required to by the encaser. This encaser, being of much higher standing socially and as an encaser, seems to have a sympathy for his encased and thus allows him more freedoms. Because of the excess freedoms, which do not make sense to us because of all the punishments given, the encased tends to walk around wearing something called 'boxers' which is a term we understand to mean; people who fight wearing gloves. (More information will follow on how boxers are actually wrapped around the buttocks of a human.)

After researching this couple, along with the other two, it is clear that encasement can be used as a form punishment as well. In the case of Ryuuichiro and Kaoru, they tend to shout out "Oh God!" quite a bit to ask for forgiveness. This current couple, which we are now calling couple #3, seems to use this more as a form of punishment. Rarely is the term "no" used, which we know translates to (keep going, I want more, give it to me, etc).

Because of all the new information being gathered, we are now confused and will continue studying this strange phenomenon to the best of our ability. Please check back for further updates. New couples are being added to our data quickly. If you know of a couple you would like to see please send a memo, in triplicate, to the director of operations. Thank you.


	4. Miyagi and Shinobu

After much in the form of searching, we have finally come across the perfect Boy's Love Couple. The encaser is brash and keeps his encased on a firm leash (term used when talking about controlling an animal, which we all know every encased is). The encased is much older than the encaser, thus why this couple is perfect. The encased knows he is of lower standing even though almost two decades separate the current ages of the specimens.

As a reminder, these reports must not be sold, copied, or used in any other such fashion. Those who do not follow these simple rules will be turned into an encased human and live out the rest of his life in this sordid manner. You have been warned.

**Yoh Miyagi (37) and Shinobu Takatsuki (20)**

Shinobu is "The Man". He came, he saw, he conquered…Yoh Miyagi that is. After waiting for his brother-in-law to get fed up with being encased by the female of the species, Shinobu marked his territory by initiating a courtship ritual with the much older encased. Because the age difference is so great with these two it is almost unheard of with it comes to sleeping habits. In order for Shinobu to have successfully captured his encased he must be an Alpha Male among the Alpha Males of Alpha Males.

Currently we are erecting a statue to honor Shinobu for his work in helping us understand how an Alpha Male should act. Here are the new bullet points to be added on how the encaser should catch his prey.

Cry in a 'manly' way.

Cook various squash and vegetables in a bad manner.

Call the lesser form some form of nickname; Idiot, Old Man, Moron, etc.

When Yoh had found out his wife had found another encased, he was rather depressed. What he needed was someone to come in and 'shake things up' (The term shake things up refers to when the male reproductive organ starts to receive stimulation from another orifice. In this case because Yoh was with a female before, a male was necessary to bring him out of his depression.). His younger brother-in-law was just the person to do that.

It did not take long for the older male to become "pussy whipped" (The term pussy whipped is when the encaser keeps the encased on a short chain like one would a pussy cat.). Soon thereafter the two began the perfect Boy's Love relationship; where Shinobu is in charge and Miyagi bows down to everything the younger man wants. This is the way it should be in this type of relationship, as we have found out through extensive study on the concept.

Yoh is in constant need of partaking of the reproductive fluids of his younger encaser. His punishments range from one to three times night, at least five days a week. The following is a typical start to the punishments.

"You're late, old man." (Shinobu had been home, cooking, for quite a while. Because he was a little absorbed in his encased not showing up in a timely manner, the food exploded and covered the cooking area with debris.)

"Holy F***ing Hell, Shinobu!" (Yoh ran into the kitchen to make sure his encaser was not harmed. This is called a "squeee" moment.)

"That…was…not…meant…to…happen…" (The younger man knew exactly what was going to happen, but he wanted to punish Yoh, so he started crying. This was his way of telling the older man he was about to be punished.)

"Don't cry about it you big baby." (Shinobu cried harder.) "Let's get you cleaned off."

**Writer's Note**

**The use of food in the encasement process was created back in the times of yore, where food was considered an aphrodisiac for being encased. In some cases food is placed onto the body like a spread and the encased is meant to lick the food off of the encaser in a seductive manner. This process usually ends up with both parties being sticky with various forms of fluid; food, saliva, tears, sweat, and reproductive fluid. If anyone would like to try this process, please call 143*908*7340891239487502948475*9 and an operator will assist. The waiting times may be extensive, so be prepared to wait a few days for a response. ***Warning*** DO NOT USE YOUR MODULAR COMMUNICATIONS DEVICE. YOU WILL END UP WITH A LARGE BILL FOR THIS CALL. Thank you. **

Once inside of the bathroom the elder encased started to strip the younger encaser, who was playing the Damsel in Distress (Please see "Faerie Tales from the Planet Earth" for further information on Damsels and why they always seem to be in distress). The younger boy likes to play with his prey before taking him inside, so he is very 'shy' and pretends to be upset over the loss of the meal.

"It was going to be good today too."

"I am sure it was Shinobu." The older man leans down and licks part of the sticky mess off of his encaser's face.

"Cut it out! I am not in the mood for this crap." (This is code for, you are not supposed to be sucking my face, you are supposed to be sucking my reproductive organ which is already standing at attention and waiting for you.)

"Could have fooled me." (The older encased knows he has no other option but to do what his encaser wants, so he does just that.)

(The rest of this incident is too detailed to show in this report. If you would like to see it, please imagine it with your slightly perverted mind.)

Yoh, being the elder of the group seems to enjoy the feeling of air on his skin, so he does like to wander around without wearing clothes when no one else is around. This is important for the encaser because, as mentioned before, the encaser has the right to demand it. This encaser seems to be enamored with the site of Yoh's reproductive organ. While not that particularly impressive in length (average length of most humans runs about 3 or so inches when not filled with reproductive fluid), the circumference of said organ is higher than normal.

The thought that runs through the head of the younger encaser: How is it that my sphincter stretches enough for his organ to enter? Shinobu spends many hours contemplating this, which leads his own reproductive organ to start dancing on end. Lucky for him he, as the encaser, is able to retain wearing clothes, so Yoh does not see his "Little Shinobu" dancing.

Sadly, Shinobu must hide away in the water closet and pet himself in that region to get the dancing organ to obey. The spewing of reproductive fluid by an encaser when not encasing an individual is considered dirty and repugnant. Thus, Shinobu must practice this away from all eyes and ears that may or may not be lurking.

One such time was recorded for our study as follows:

"God damn stupid fucking old men (read just as it is written), doing this to me and then not being able to do anything about it (he should be in here being encased by my rectum for his insolence, but since I am a generous and loving encaser I will let him off the hook and do this horrible, dirty, disgusting deed by myself and lose face!)!" (Please refrain from using the term _fucking_ in conversations as it is considered rude.)

The feel of one's hand on one's own reproductive organ can feel good. As we do not have such an option as all of our reproduction takes place in a lab, scientists are working on a pill to help us achieve the level of excitement humans seem to have when they are in the process of feeling their own reproductive organ. Once more information is available then a memo will be sent out.

It has been brought to our attention while viewing this couple that reproductive fluid within the rectum can spill out and make a mess on the bed clothes. Why humans find it necessary to sleep in such filth was beyond our comprehension, at least until we learned that the chemical make-up of the reproductive fluid is good for the skin. This is why the encaser is generally the smaller of the two and has such good skin. With all of the reproductive fluid being pushed inside it is no wonder they look so young and healthy. More study will be done on this phenomenon at a later point.

After Shinobu finished shooting reproductive fluid into the organic waste receptacle, he was in a bad mood. He used his encaser powers and let Yoh know his feelings by slamming the door to their shared sleep chambers. This action means: "You fucking asshole, you had better follow me in here and be encased, or there will be hell to pay!" (Please refrain from using fucking in conversation. We are only using the word in this report to heighten the experience.)

Lucky for Yoh, who had already finished the nightly ritual of eating, cleaning, and grading papers from the institute of higher Earth learning, was on his way to the sleeping chamber as well. Wearing nothing on his prone form, the man was able to walk back into the room and be encased by Shinobu many times. After the encasement process completed, Shinobu was kind enough to his inferior to sleep in the same room.

**Amendment**

**It has come to our attention that there are too many types of sleeping habits to stop here. While this portion of the report is complete, more couples have been chosen to randomly appear in a further report. Please check back after a lunar cycle and read the next set of reports as well. **

Shinobu is the one all encasers need to worship, as he is a god among encasers. He is strong, knows how to use his strengths to get what he wants, and is able to attend an institute of higher learning. We may do a follow up report on just his life for future reference about the god of all encasers and his daily life. Until that time comes though, remember that this report is not for sale. It is also not to be distributed to humans as they should not know we exist. The ones who gave the report to Akihiko (who wrote it into an Earth book) have been punished. Let this be a warning. Thank you.


End file.
